Forget Me Day
by luv2read4reading
Summary: Now that Day/Daniel has come back to the Republic, will he remember his past? Or more importantly, will he remember June?
1. Chapter 1

I hate that now Day is in my world again. Don't get me wrong I still love Day and he being a gentleman to me offering me to walk to Tess's house. I don't to hurt him again like I did a decade back. I kept my lips pursed the whole walk to her house. Eden and I kept sneaking glances at each other behind Day's back. He rang the doorbell and Tess was already at the door.

"Eden! June! Day! I see you found each other! Come in!" Tess said extra cheerfully.

I followed her into her house and pulled her aside in the kitchen and closed the door so no one can hear us.

"So you like my surprise huh June?" Tess said mischievously.

"No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know but…."my voice trailed off.

"But, you don't want to hurt him. Of course you don't" she murmured.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" My voice getting louder.

"It means-"She was cut off by Eden opening the door.

"Uh are you two okay in here?" He asked.

"Yes, Eden its fine" she smile sweetly at him.

He blushed and I saw budding romance between them. A grin smacked onto my face and I'm pretty sure a mischievous look appeared in my eye. Eden turned to look at me and blushed even more. Eden and I had kept in contact during those 10 years. I was as close to him as I was with Tess. Tess followed his gaze and her face went tomato red.

"It's not what you think!" Eden said but at the same time Tess yelled out "June, I have a boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay guys but I know love when I see it." I said.

At this point Day appeared, asking if everything was alright. A dark voice inside my head wanted to scream "No it's not because you don't remember me!" I quickly pushed that thought away.

"No, everything is fine here Daniel. Now come on dinner is ready." Tess walked out and placed the food in the dining room on the table.

We were eating garlic alfreado and Eden and I shared unnerving glances. Ay took a notice because he was across from me and was starting at me. He cleared his throat.

"So did you two date before?" Day asked.

As much as I wanted to burst out laughing I didn't because that would be rude to him.

"No." Eden cut off the conversation and gave a stare that said "Seriously? Shouldn't you of all people know that?"

Day didn't notice and kept on staring at me as if he was trying to remember me. "Of course he is, because apparently I wasn't important enough for him to remember" that same voice yelled in my head. I cleared my throat.

"Well I have to get going. Thank you Tess for the food. I wish I can stay longer but it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

"I'll go with you. It's nighttime you shouldn't be going alone" Day said.

"I'll be alright" I said coolly

"June." Tess said coldly.

I hesitated but then agreed. He followed me out the door and the walk back to my apartment was awkward.

"I know you. We were drinking wine and I kissed you. Was that you?" he asked.

"Yes, but that was the last time I ever saw you." the lie came straight out of my mouth.

We arrived at the doorsteps of my house when we both parted our separate ways. As soon as I crashed onto my bed I feel asleep thinking about that one night we both had the day before the war.

I woke up to knocking on my door the next day. I quickly changed in record time and brushed my hair as quickly as I could. I opened the door only to find Day standing there looking dashing as ever.

"Day um I mean Daniel what brings you here?" I questioned.

"Um sorry if I woke you up. Can I come in?"

I opened the door wider as a gesture to come in.

"Yesterday at night you lied to me. I remember you coming into my hospital room and you saving from my execution." He said bearing into my eyes.

"That must have been someone else then." I said sternly.

"No it was you. You called me Day like two seconds ago. "He insisted.

"That was only because I knew you as Day not Daniel."

"June please. I want to remember you. I want to remember if we shared something special." His voice killed me to see him like this. "What are you hiding? Why are not telling me anything?"

"Look Daniel I did some things you will never forgive me for. When I saw that you didn't remember me, I went and took it as a chance to not tell you what happened, so you won't be hurt. Every time I looked at you, back then there was always pain and sadness in your eyes. I also figured that you didn't care about me enough to remember me." I said.

There it is. I knew that someday those words will come out. My breathing hitched and tears were starting to pool into my eyes. I would've fell he hadn't caught me in time. Darkness swallowed me whole as I fell asleep in Day's secure arms.

**Ahhh! I finally posted this fanfic! Check out my Selection by Kiera Cass fanfic too! Next chapter will be Day's pov. Hehehe Will he remember her or not? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day's pov (point of view)**

I set her down on her bed tucking her in like a little child. I kissed her forehead even though I barely know her. I sat down on her couch thinking about what she said.

"_Look Daniel I did some things you will never forgive me for. When I saw that you didn't remember me, I went and took it as a chance to not tell you what happened, so you won't be hurt. Every time I looked at you, back then there was always pain and sadness in your eyes. I also figured that you didn't care about me enough to remember me." She said._

What did she mean? Her words kept replaying in my head. I have to find out my past slowly from June. Eden and Tess aren't telling me anything. They just skip the subject completely. Until yesterday Tess told me if I wanted find out about anything to ask June. June is not telling me ad it's making me frustrated. It's just how I felt like when I left 10 years ago. Like a chunk of heart just got ripped out of me but when I saw June my heart started to mend back again. Why am I so goddy attracted to her. I looked over back at her sleepy, tired face. God, why did she have to look so beautiful. The way her long blackish-brown hair falls against her face makes my heart pound against my body. She kept whispering words in her sleep like 'I love you' or 'why did you have to leave.' I realized I had been watching her sleep for 2 hours.

I decided to make her dinner so she can eat when she wakes up. I put 2 frozen burgers into the oven and I walked in her room. She sleep walked over to me and hugged me. She whispered 'I love you, Day' over and over again. I frozen every time she said it. It felt like someone was stabbing me over and again. The knife wasmy memories and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember her. I quickly picked her up and set her on the bed again.

**June's pov (point of view)**

I woke up tucked into my bed. It was the afternoon and I'd just missed full day of work. Great. My shirt smelled like Day (sage and lemongrass). I smelled something running on the stove. I walked towards the scent and found Day trying to get rid of some burnt food that he tried to make. I remember him telling me once that he and cooking don't mix together. I laughed and he turned around to see who it was.

"Oh um sorry June. I tried to make you dinner but I guess I failed." He sheepishly said.

"It's fine Daniel. You worry too much. We can just order pizza." I went back in my room to find my phone.

I called the local pizza service and asked them for a large cheese pizza.

"I'm sorry I burnt the food June."

I put a hand on chest and took a deep breath.

"June, are you okay? Should I call the doctor?" He panicked.

"No you just scared me a bit. I thought you were in the kitchen that's all"

To be honest about 3 or 2 years ago Anden and I got a little intimacy one night and I got pregnant but I lost the child before I could even tell Anden.

"Oh okay." He stayed silent until he spoke again "June I need to talk to you."

"Look Daniel, I already told you I can't tell you our past."

"It's not that…..I want you and me to be an 'us' again. Although I don't remember what happened and why it tore us apart….but I want to date you again." He said grazing into my eyes.

I swallowed and hesitated.

"Okay" I whispered softly.

**Very short fluffy chapter filled with Jay moments (Jay = June+Day) Two chapters all in a day. LOL get it Day! Nevermind my cheezy comments, Review and sent in questions! Do you get that sage and lemongrass reference in divergent. **

**readingdivergent: Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

**Yeah I know ...I haven't updated in like years. I'm re-doing this story because it was way too rushed and my writing sucked back then. So until I update you guys can give me ideas cause I've been having writer's block. Unlike my other story I will not put this story up for adoption. Just to let you guys know, just because I don't update doesn't mean I'm on . In fact I check it everyday for new updates for the stories I follow and favorite.**

**So until I finish the chapter I'm writing, this is goodbye for a few weeks or so.**


	4. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Okay...I haven't updated this since 5/7/15. The end was supposed to be like this: Day was supposed to get his memories back and June and him get married or something. I dont have any ideas. Its not writer's block, it's just...it feels like I'm back at square one, meaning no ideas. Here's the truth: I've been invested in the Percy Jackson fandom more than any other fandom. Legend used to be my favorite series. It kills me that I put "used to". I've been on basically every social media just on Percy Jackson. Heck, I have two fandom accounts just for Percy Jackson. I just fell out of this fandom, I don't know why. I truly have failed as a fanfiction writer. My selection story I put up for adoption, my Catch a Falling Star fanfic isn't going to work out either so I have canceled that too. I promised myself I would never cancel stories but I've broken my own promise. I've also failed as a writer in general. I've been trying to write my books but it just doesnt work. The stories are all in my head, I only know the basic ideas of the stories, and honestly my writing is too shabby. I'm bad at transitions and I always favor the main character more by making them seem too heroic or "cool". My career as a writer just isn't going to work out. I'm much better at art. I've been connected to drawing my whole life, I always end up drawing on the walls without me realizing it and thats happened ever since I was a kid. I turned to writing because art wouldn't get me a job. Artists/art jobs don't get paid enough to support themselves. I don't know where I got this from but I once heard : To be an artist you must be talented with many things...I thought I was talented with writing..I guess not. Maybe a few writing classes would help me (a lot). I've let you down, and myself too. I'm sorry guys, this story just isn't working out. I may possibly post a Percy Jackson fanfic in the future but nothing is guaranteed. See you soon guys and may I meet you again. **


End file.
